Sunny and Her Life
by HemlockAndy
Summary: The Thousand Sunny is docked at a bay and begins to mesmerize about her previous life.


**Disclaimer: I would LOVE to have the Thousand Sunny as my ship! But unfortunately I cannot and Oda owns One Piece.**

**Before note: This was and idea I came up with. I am still working on Magical Times for Luffy, but wanted to write this one-shot.**

_Sunny and Her Life_

The Thousand Sunny docked at a bay in the middle of a random island in the Grandline. Her captain, Strawhat Luffy, was wandering off in the jungle environment and the rest of the crew was scattered about. There was no intimate threat and this gave Sunny time to relax.

The beautiful ship felt her paws (or anchors) dip into the salty ocean. Her hull felt light on the blue ocean. Sunny was happy, there was rarely a time she was not. But lately, Sunny had been thinking about her previous form. A small caravel class ship, however one of a kind.

In that form, Sunny was a goat named Going Merry. She had fun indeed! Even though currently twice the size and better features, she had more memories as Merry.

Her most favorite memory was in the beginning of her journey.

_ Merry gazed up in awe at the large red stone wall that went farther than the clouds. She squinted to see the bright shining light from the supposed lighthouse the navigator Nami had explained about. The winds and current increased, sending tremors through her hull. And then she spotted the mountain, its tall structure going beyond the clouds. She saw an entranced lined with stone arches, showing the way. Until Merry felt herself drifting toward the arch_.

_She heard footsteps on the slippery deck and felt a sharp tug to the starboard side. And with a loud crack, she froze. She tuned out the argument between Usopp the sniper and Sanji the chef and Nami. Her captain, who was sitting on her head, slid off and with a "gomu gomu balloon" Merry felt a soft bump in between her and the arch. Luffy was uncomfortably squished between them. _

_ After rebounding, Merry followed the stream, the large current pushing them up. Merry briefly sensed an enemy on board, but he was quickly disposed off._

_Her hull creaked as Merry plowed through. They passed the clouds and saw the peak nearing. The small crew of five ran to the front and Luffy sat on her head. For the briefest moment, she saw a glittering blue sea beckoning them to come. This was the Grandline. A new adventure just waiting for them!_

Sunny felt and itch on her large nose and wished for someone to scratch it. Her head felt devoid of life, even though soon Luffy would sit there. He often spoke to her, speaking his feelings. Sunny often wished to do the same.

Suddenly Sunny heard commotion on the island. With her limited perception, Sunny was barely able to see Luffy racing through the jungle, knocking over trees and scaring birds. She heard the gleeful laugh and heard many sighs from the rest of the crew. Sunny spotted a large marine battleship sailing toward her. It was empty, a lifeless tool unlike her, a loved member of the crew. Despite being a ship, Sunny wished that all ships would be treated like nakama, a member of the crew.

The crew swiftly gathered on board. Franky the shipwright raced to the helm, ready to direct. Zoro the swordsman and Sanji helped lift her paws out of the water. Chopper the doctor was bandaging up Robin the archaeologist because of a small cut attained at the island. Brook the musician and skeleton was laughing as he played the guitar. He played many songs that Sunny enjoyed.

Her sail had her mark, a funny looking skull with a straw hat on. The mast also had a flag with the identical mark, and both waved proudly.

Sunny heard cannonballs being fired at her, but she didn't worry. The monster trio would protect the ship at any cost. Sunny heard the sloshing sound of barrels filled with cola being loaded into her. Franky yelled "Coup de Burst" and she released a large blast of power, sending her flying into the air. This reminded her of Merry's previous flight.

_ Merry stared at her reflection in the ocean. Attached to her was two large white wings. A small collection of wood feathers were added to the back and a red comb and wattle were added to her head. She looked like a chicken-ship hybrid. _

_ The crew sailed her out into an area filled with dark storm clouds. She felt herself being pulled into a whirlpool that was formed. Merry felt her self being projected upward. The Knock Up Stream brutally shot her fragile hull toward the clouds. She began falling but Nami quickly opened the sails, allowing them to truly fly. It was smooth and fun and Merry decided that she wanted to fly again. It was a feeling that was frightful yet enjoyable. It was an adventure._

Sunny closed her eyes. Even though she did not fly up to the clouds, she flew very high. And often. Being created out of Adams Wood defiantly helped support her through the air. Luffy sat on her, filling in the empty space. He leaned on one of her six large petals. She felt very loved.

This was the crew that continued even when it got tough. This was the crew that persistently chased after their dreams, regardless of others. They were the Strawhat Pirates, and even though Sunny was not widely known, she was still proud to be apart of it. Even when it got tough. Especially when it got tough.

_ Usopp stood his ground, despite his last attack failing. His ex-captain was thrown backward, but quickly regained his stance. His eyes filled with betrayal and anger. Merry cried, not wanting this. Her captain was fighting Usopp, the poor village boy who had too much understood why Usopp didn't want to let her go, Kaya, the one girl Usopp loved, gave to him as a parting gift. But Merry knew her time was near. _

_ She was a small timid ship that outlasted all the others of her type. She was not meant for the Grandline, each wave sent a wave of terror. Merry was constantly worrying about surviving. Her hull was breaking, her mast needed fixing. Leaks threatened to sink her. It was a true miracle she had survived this far._

_ Merry watched in horror as Luffy punched Usopp in the stomach. Like the rest of the crew, she sobbed. She cried at the earlier fight, she cried at this, she cried because Usopp left for her. She was important but not as important as losing your crew._

The Strawhat pirates have dealt with many losses. But they have overcome them. They are the bravest and strongest people ever known.

_ Merry felt the joy of flying once more thanks to Franky. She landed with a splash on the ocean before feeling the creaks and groans become lines and curves on her. Suddenly, she split, feeling herself fall apart. Merry knew that was her last journey. It had been fun and dangerous. She had the best life ever for a ship. _

_ Merry felt the burn of a torch and the flames engulf her. She saw the sadness in everyones eyes and managed to speak her feelings. Merry cried as she perished, but it was because of happiness. _

Sunny splash-landed onto the calm ocean. She saw Zoro and Sanji bicker while Robin and Nami lay out on chairs. Robin was reading a book while Nami was drinking something Sanji had prepared for her. Luffy slid off and went to fish with Usopp and Chopper. Franky steered while Brook played on a violin. Sunny felt the smile on her face get wider. Everything was perfect, just the way she liked it.

Sunny looked on ahead at the blue horizon. Tomorrow she may end up at sea, or at a dock. But neither mattered. She was on the road to a great future.


End file.
